Guerra Mitológica
by Kuroimi
Summary: Neftis, a Deusa Egípcia da Morte, declara guerra contra O Santuário de Atena. E agora os Cavaleiros de Atena e as Guerreiras de Neftis terão que se enfrentar em uma batalha. [FICHAS FECHADAS!] [SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ON!]
1. Fichas 1

**Guerra Mitológica**

Não existem registros que expliquem detalhadamente – ou comprovem a existência - de uma guerra por honra mitológica. Mas nunca é tarde para se iniciar uma.  
Quando duas deusas, de diferentes regiões, criadas por diferentes culturas e adoradas por diferentes pessoas colocam seus cavaleiros e amazonas numa guerra, muita coisa pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

* * *

_**Egito Antigo – Reinado de Neftis**_

_A pesada porta do aposento abriu-se silenciosamente. Encostada em uma das paredes, presa por correntes pesadas de prata pura, Ísis, a deusa do amor e da mágica, murmurava a triste canção que costumava cantar às noites, para seu falecido marido, Osíris._

_Irritado com o murmuro melodioso, o chacal bateu a porta com força atrás de si, fazendo Ísis perceber sua presença._

_- Senhor Anúbis... O que faz aqui? – Perguntou num tom claramente submisso._

_- A Grande Deusa Neftis deseja falar com você... E eu fui o encarregado de acompanhá-la até a sala do trono... – Respondeu a voz fria e inexpressiva do Deus Chacal._

_Ísis não respondeu. Aguardou pacientemente enquanto Anúbis, usando magia, soltava as correntes que prendiam a Deusa, substituindo-as imediatamente por uma faixa de tecido leve, embora resistente. O tecido foi amarrado em ambos os pulsos de Ísis, prendendo-os um ao outro e ela foi arrastada para fora do quarto escuro._

_Os passos do Deus Chacal eram firmes, guiando-a por um corredor aparentemente interminável. Corredor que ela conhecia muito bem._

_Pararam na frente da grande porta de madeira, cuidadosamente pintada de dourada. Ísis viu o chacal hesitar, antes de dar três leves batidas na porta._

_- Entre... – A voz mórbida respondeu às batidas._

_Anúbis empurrou as grandes portas e entrou na Sala do Trono. Quando Ísis observou a sala, escura e fechada, sem luz do sol, sem ar, sem plantas, seu coração doeu. Ela reinara ali um dia... E o lugar era extremamente diferente._

_- Senhor da Terra do Silêncio – Falou Neftis, levantando-se do trono e dirigindo-se ao Deus Chacal, que imediatamente ajoelhou-se, reverenciando. – Agradeço por ter trazido minha doce irmã. Agora, pode se retirar!_

_Tão rápido como entrou, o Senhor da Terra do Silêncio se retirou da sala._

_Ísis observou a irmã durante algum tempo. Os longos cabelos negros, lisos, caiam perfeitamente até quase tocar o chão. Os olhos, totalmente brancos, miravam a porta pela qual o Deus Chacal havia saído. O rosto inexpressivo e a pele absurdamente pálida faziam todos jurarem que Neftis era qualquer coisa, menos egípcia. O longo vestido negro, básico, de mangas compridas, traía a tradição do Egito, onde os vestidos eram brancos e, na maioria das vezes sem mangas. E pensar que tinham o mesmo sangue..._

_- Te chamei aqui, minha irmã, para avisar-lhe que as minhas Guerreiras já terminaram as fases de treinamento. Guerreiras poderosas, treinadas com Deuses do Egito... O que me diz? – Perguntou ironicamente, voltando-se para a irmã com um discreto sorriso vitorioso formado nos lábios._

_- O que pretende com isso? _

_- O Egito é uma terra fantástica... E seus Deuses são os mais bem desenvolvidos das culturas existentes no planeta, minha irmã. Estava estudando alguns deuses de culturas diferentes... E uma, em especial, me chamou a atenção..._

_- Quem?_

_- Atena... A Deusa Grega da Guerra Justa._

_Os olhos de Ísis se arregalaram. Ela tinha uma leve idéia do que a irmã pretendia fazer._

_- Você não está pensando em..._

_- Exatamente! – interrompeu Neftis. – Declararei uma guerra contra O Santuário de Atena. Seus Cavaleiros de Ouro são conhecidos por serem fortes e invencíveis. Veremos quem é invencível! Será uma Guerra Justa... Enviarei 14 de minhas Guerreiras para a Grécia!_

_- Não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Ísis, desesperada – Atena não é nossa inimiga! Deuses não são inimigos de Deuses! Não importa a cultura! Não é justo!!_

_- Então está na hora de rever seus conceitos de justiça, minha querida irmã. Amanhã mesmo, enviarei as Guerreiras! E reze bastante enquanto estiver presa, irmã querida. Pois, a partir de amanhã, essa Terra não terá paz enquanto nós, Deuses Egípcios, não formos adorados no mundo todo! ANÚBIS!_

_Ísis explodiu em lágrimas, enquanto o Deus Chacal entrava na sala apressadamente, e preparava-se para levar a antiga Deusa dali._

_- Você verá, Ísis! Os Deuses Egípcios serão adorados no mundo inteiro, por todas as religiões e culturas! E eu serei conhecida como a Deusa Suprema! Guarde minhas palavras, Ísis! – Gritou Neftis, enquanto via a porta da sala se fechar._

_Ísis ainda conseguiu ouvir a risada de Neftis, antes de ser novamente jogada na sala escura e perceber que, dessa vez, não estava sozinha._

_Soltou um grito de desespero quando percebeu que o outro ocupante do quarto era o corpo morto e frio de Osíris. _

* * *

**Créditos:**

**- ****Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**-&-&-&-&-**

Como é a segunda fic de fichas que escrevo (a primeira o site fez o favor de deletar), não vou usar o concurso criado pela **Natii**.  
Quem sabe numa próxima fic.

**-&-&-&-&-**

_**Explicando...**_

_Essa idéia surgiu de uma conversa que eu tive com a Angela (minha beta). Eu sou fascinada na mitologia egípcia e ela na grega. Então eu pensei que daria uma boa história fazer uma "guerra mitológica" entre Deuses de culturas diferentes._

_Vamos ver no que vai dar:D_

**-&-&-&-&-**

_**Os deuses do capítulo:**_

_Ísis – Deusa do amor e da mágica._

_Osíris – Deus associado à vegetação e a vida no Além. Marido de Ísis, assassinado pelo próprio irmão._

_Anúbis – Senhor da Terra do Silêncio do Ocidente (terra dos mortos)._

_Neftis: Irmã de Ísis. Representa o aspecto dual da natureza. Ísis bem, Neftis mal. Deusa das terras áridas e secas do deserto e da morte._

**

* * *

**

**DOURADOS DISPONÍVEIS:**

**Mu: **Meu xD

**Shion: **Angela

**Aldebaran:**

**Saga:**

**Kanon:**

**Máscara da Morte:**

**Aioria:**

**Shaka:**

**Dohko:**

**Milo: **Larry A. K. McDowell

**Camus:**

**Shura:**

**Afrodite:**

**-&-&-&-&- **

**ELEMENTOS:**

_Como as Guerreiras controlam os elementos, eu colocarei aqui as 4 opções para vocês escolherem, ok?_

**Água – **Angela

**Fogo – **Eu

**Terra – **

**Ar – **Larry

_(preciso de mais 3 guerreiras para controlar a água. 3 para o fogo. 3 para a terra e 2 para o ar.)  
__(água e fogo ficaram com 4 guerreiras cada um. Terra e ar apenas 3)_

_Qualquer dúvida, não hesite em perguntar! ;D_

**

* * *

**

**FICHA:**

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade **(no máximo 20):

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Elemento **(mais de um, por favor):

**Roupa que usa normalmente:**

**Cor **(vai ser a cor do seu "uniforme" de luta):

**Estilo da roupa que usa pra lutar **(lembrem-se que a cor é a citada acima):

**Qualidade:**

**Defeito:**

**História:**

**Dourado **(MAIS DE UMA OPÇÃO!):

**-&-&-&-&-**

_Para vocês não ficarem com dúvidas sobre as fichas, eu vou postar a minha aqui, certo?  
__Baseiem-se no exemplo! ;D_

**Nome Completo: **Ariadne McLower (Antes era Setsuna McLower... Mas decidi mudar xD)

**Apelido: **Ari

**Idade **(no máximo 20): 19 anos.

**Nacionalidade: **Grega.

**Aparência: **Cabelos longos, vermelho-sangue, compridos e lisos. Passando da cintura. Tem um olho verde (esquerdo) e o outro azul (direito). Busto avantajado, cintura fina e quadril normal. Corpo sedutor e atraente, perfeitamente proporcional.

**Personalidade: **Sarcástica e irônica. Jamais perde a oportunidade de soltar um comentário ironicamente doentio durante as conversas sérias, provocando o riso de alguns e irritação de outros. Sedutora e provocativa. Sabe que é atraente e se aproveita disso, lançando olhares convidativos e insinuando-se, sem ser vulgar. Apesar disso, é séria e concentrada quando necessário. Ótima estrategista, e boa lutadora. É social e uma ótima ouvinte, tem facilidade em fazer amizades.

**Elemento **(mais de um, por favor): Fogo..

**Roupa que usa normalmente: **Mini blusas, normalmente regatas, em tons de vermelho. Saia curta, jeans ou de couro, preta. Um sobretudo, também preto, por cima. Sempre aberto para mostrar o corpo escultural. Coturnos de cano alto, pretos, com diversas correntes enfeitando-os. Usa um pingente em formato de pentagrama no pescoço.

**Cor **(vai ser a cor do seu "uniforme" de luta): Vermelho (tentem fazer a cor do uniforme combinar com o elemento, certo?)

**Estilo da roupa que usa pra lutar **(lembrem-se que a cor é a citada acima)Uma blusa justa vermelha, regata, com decote em V. Uma saia curta na frente, que vai se alongando à medida que dá a volta em sua cintura (curta na frente e comprida atrás, se preferir), larga, para permitir uma boa movimentação das pernas. Usa um diadema de prata na cabeça, e os cabelos permanecem soltos. Botas de ano alto, compridas e de salto.

**Arma **(apenas uma): Katana (espada japonesa).

**Qualidade: **Companheira.

**Defeito: **Teimosa e Sarcástica.

**Dourado **(MAIS DE UMA OPÇÃO!): Mu... huhuhuh

**

* * *

**

_Eu sei que ficou comprido... Mas era para não deixar ninguém com dúvidas ''_

_Perdoem-me! xD_

**-&-&-&-&-**

**Agradecimentos:**

**- **Larry A. K. McDowell (Por me incentivar a escrever a fic)  
- Angela (Por aceitar Betar a fic xD)  
- Lirya-sama (Por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)

* * *

_Espero ansiosamente as fichas! ;D_

_Participem :D_

_**Ariadne McLower -- **_


	2. Primeiras Escolhidas

**Guerra Mitológica**

Não existem registros que expliquem detalhadamente – ou comprovem a existência - de uma guerra por honra mitológica. Mas nunca é tarde para se iniciar uma.  
Quando duas deusas, de diferentes regiões, criadas por diferentes culturas e adoradas por diferentes pessoas colocam seus cavaleiros e amazonas numa guerra, muita coisa pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

* * *

**_Egito Antigo – Reinado de Neftis_**

_A pesada porta do aposento abriu-se silenciosamente. Encostada em uma das paredes, presa por correntes pesadas de prata pura, Ísis, a deusa do amor e da mágica, murmurava a triste canção que costumava cantar às noites, para seu falecido marido, Osíris._

_Irritado com o murmuro melodioso, o chacal bateu a porta com força atrás de si, fazendo Ísis perceber sua presença._

_- Senhor Anúbis... O que faz aqui? – Perguntou num tom claramente submisso._

_- A Grande Deusa Neftis deseja falar com você... E eu fui o encarregado de acompanhá-la até a sala do trono... – Respondeu a voz fria e inexpressiva do Deus Chacal._

_Ísis não respondeu. Aguardou pacientemente enquanto Anúbis, usando magia, soltava as correntes que prendiam a Deusa, substituindo-as imediatamente por uma faixa de tecido leve, embora resistente. O tecido foi amarrado em ambos os pulsos de Ísis, prendendo-os um ao outro e ela foi arrastada para fora do quarto escuro._

_Os passos do Deus Chacal eram firmes, guiando-a por um corredor aparentemente interminável. Corredor que ela conhecia muito bem._

_Pararam na frente da grande porta de madeira, cuidadosamente pintada de dourada. Ísis viu o chacal hesitar, antes de dar três leves batidas na porta._

_- Entre... – A voz mórbida respondeu às batidas._

_Anúbis empurrou as grandes portas e entrou na Sala do Trono. Quando Ísis observou a sala, escura e fechada, sem luz do sol, sem ar, sem plantas, seu coração doeu. Ela reinara ali um dia... E o lugar era extremamente diferente._

_- Senhor da Terra do Silêncio – Falou Neftis, levantando-se do trono e dirigindo-se ao Deus Chacal, que imediatamente ajoelhou-se, reverenciando. – Agradeço por ter trazido minha doce irmã. Agora, pode se retirar!_

_Tão rápido como entrou, o Senhor da Terra do Silêncio se retirou da sala._

_Ísis observou a irmã durante algum tempo. Os longos cabelos negros, lisos, caiam perfeitamente até quase tocar o chão. Os olhos, totalmente brancos, miravam a porta pela qual o Deus Chacal havia saído. O rosto inexpressivo e a pele absurdamente pálida faziam todos jurarem que Neftis era qualquer coisa, menos egípcia. O longo vestido negro, básico, de mangas compridas, traía a tradição do Egito, onde os vestidos eram brancos e, na maioria das vezes sem mangas. E pensar que tinham o mesmo sangue..._

_- Te chamei aqui, minha irmã, para avisar-lhe que as minhas Guerreiras já terminaram as fases de treinamento. Guerreiras poderosas, treinadas com Deuses do Egito... O que me diz? – Perguntou ironicamente, voltando-se para a irmã com um discreto sorriso vitorioso formado nos lábios._

_- O que pretende com isso? _

_- O Egito é uma terra fantástica... E seus Deuses são os mais bem desenvolvidos das culturas existentes no planeta, minha irmã. Estava estudando alguns deuses de culturas diferentes... E uma, em especial, me chamou a atenção..._

_- Quem?_

_- Atena... A Deusa Grega da Guerra Justa._

_Os olhos de Ísis se arregalaram. Ela tinha uma leve idéia do que a irmã pretendia fazer._

_- Você não está pensando em..._

_- Exatamente! – interrompeu Neftis. – Declararei uma guerra contra O Santuário de Atena. Seus Cavaleiros de Ouro são conhecidos por serem fortes e invencíveis. Veremos quem é invencível! Será uma Guerra Justa... Enviarei 14 de minhas Guerreiras para a Grécia!_

_- Não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Ísis, desesperada – Atena não é nossa inimiga! Deuses não são inimigos de Deuses! Não importa a cultura! Não é justo!!_

_- Então está na hora de rever seus conceitos de justiça, minha querida irmã. Amanhã mesmo, enviarei as Guerreiras! E reze bastante enquanto estiver presa, irmã querida. Pois, a partir de amanhã, essa Terra não terá paz enquanto nós, Deuses Egípcios, não formos adorados no mundo todo! ANÚBIS!_

_Ísis explodiu em lágrimas, enquanto o Deus Chacal entrava na sala apressadamente, e preparava-se para levar a antiga Deusa dali._

_- Você verá, Ísis! Os Deuses Egípcios serão adorados no mundo inteiro, por todas as religiões e culturas! E eu serei conhecida como a Deusa Suprema! Guarde minhas palavras, Ísis! – Gritou Neftis, enquanto via a porta da sala se fechar._

_Ísis ainda conseguiu ouvir a risada de Neftis, antes de ser novamente jogada na sala escura e perceber que, dessa vez, não estava sozinha._

_Soltou um grito de desespero quando percebeu que o outro ocupante do quarto era o corpo morto e frio de Osíris. _

* * *

**Créditos:**

- **Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**-&-&-&-&-**

Como é a segunda fic de fichas que escrevo (a primeira o site fez o favor de deletar), não vou usar o concurso criado pela **Natii.**  
Quem sabe numa próxima fic.

* * *

_**Primeiras Escolhidas:**_

**Mu – **Meu (_Ariadne McLower_)

**Shion – **Angela (_Dalila Albach_)

**Deba – **

**Saga – **Pure-Petit Cat (_Emma Sullivan_)

**Kanon – **Dri Lioncourt (_Hathor Meskhenet_)

**Mask – **Haru-chan17 (_Nicolle Madison_) (Pode ser o Mask? Os que você pediu já estão ocupados...)

**A****ioria – **

**Aioros – **Aniannka (_Hatshepsut Anket_)

**Shaka – **Aino Minako Meiou (_Kate Winslet_)

**Dohko – **

**Milo – **Larry A. K. McDowell (_Dakota Itsune_) (Você esqueceu a arma, anjo o.o – me avisa por MSN, mesmo u.u)

**Camus – **Camila von Bielefeld (_Adhara Howset_) (Pode ser o Camus?)

**Shura – **Margarida (_Norah Grant_)

**Afrodite – **Lune Kuruta (_Lune Brannes_)

**-&-&-&-&-**

_Peço desculpas às seguintes garotas: __**Selene Tatsu, Deby Gomes **__e__** Seiying-chan**__. Não consegui colocá-las com os cavaleiros que vocês pediram..._

_Como podem ver, sobraram 3 cavaleiros: __**Deba, Dohko **__e__** Aioria.**_

_Poderiam escolher algum entre eles?_

_Sinto muito..._

**

* * *

**

**ELEMENTOS:**

**Fogo: **Ariadne McLower, Seiying-chan, Pure-Petit Cat, Camila von Bielefeld.

**Água: **Angela, Lune Kuruta, Dri Lioncourt, Deby Gomes,

**Terra: **Aino Minako Meiou, Margarida, Aniannka.

**Ar: **Larry A. K. McDowell, Haru-chan17, Selene Tatsu.

_Nossa… Admito que escolher os elementos de cada uma foi um verdadeiro desafio! xDD_

**

* * *

**

_Vocês devem ter percebido que eu fiz uma pequena confusão com as fichas... E esqueci de colocar o Aioros pra galera escolher!! Ainda bem que lembraram dele! xD_

_A confusão das fichas foi a seguinte: Eu coloquei na estrutura da ficha, o ícone "História", mas no exemplo, eu substituí por "Arma".. O.o' Ainda bem que todas mandaram a ficha corretamente! xDD eu tava dormindo... me perdoem u.u_

**-&-&-&-&-**

_**O próximo capítulo será a postagem das fichas.  
**__**Depois desse, começará a história! \o/**_

Agurado as reviews das três garotas que ficaram sem par... Desculpem, mais uma vez:/

Peço desculpas, também, para quem eu não pude colocar na fic.  
Espero que acompanhem a história, mesmo assim..

**-&-&-&-&-**

**Agradecimentos:**

**- **Larry A. K. McDowell (Por me incentivar a escrever a fic)  
- Angela (Por aceitar Betar a fic xD)  
- Lirya-sama (Por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)

**Ariadne McLower --**


	3. Escolhidas

**Guerra Mitológica**

Não existem registros que expliquem detalhadamente – ou comprovem a existência - de uma guerra por honra mitológica. Mas nunca é tarde para se iniciar uma.  
Quando duas deusas, de diferentes regiões, criadas por diferentes culturas e adoradas por diferentes pessoas colocam seus cavaleiros e amazonas numa guerra, muita coisa pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

* * *

_**Egito Antigo – Reinado de Neftis**_

_A pesada porta do aposento abriu-se silenciosamente. Encostada em uma das paredes, presa por correntes pesadas de prata pura, Ísis, a deusa do amor e da mágica, murmurava a triste canção que costumava cantar às noites, para seu falecido marido, Osíris._

_Irritado com o murmuro melodioso, o chacal bateu a porta com força atrás de si, fazendo Ísis perceber sua presença._

_- Senhor Anúbis... O que faz aqui? – Perguntou num tom claramente submisso._

_- A Grande Deusa Neftis deseja falar com você... E eu fui o encarregado de acompanhá-la até a sala do trono... – Respondeu a voz fria e inexpressiva do Deus Chacal._

_Ísis não respondeu. Aguardou pacientemente enquanto Anúbis, usando magia, soltava as correntes que prendiam a Deusa, substituindo-as imediatamente por uma faixa de tecido leve, embora resistente. O tecido foi amarrado em ambos os pulsos de Ísis, prendendo-os um ao outro e ela foi arrastada para fora do quarto escuro._

_Os passos do Deus Chacal eram firmes, guiando-a por um corredor aparentemente interminável. Corredor que ela conhecia muito bem._

_Pararam na frente da grande porta de madeira, cuidadosamente pintada de dourada. Ísis viu o chacal hesitar, antes de dar três leves batidas na porta._

_- Entre... – A voz mórbida respondeu às batidas._

_Anúbis empurrou as grandes portas e entrou na Sala do Trono. Quando Ísis observou a sala, escura e fechada, sem luz do sol, sem ar, sem plantas, seu coração doeu. Ela reinara ali um dia... E o lugar era extremamente diferente._

_- Senhor da Terra do Silêncio – Falou Neftis, levantando-se do trono e dirigindo-se ao Deus Chacal, que imediatamente ajoelhou-se, reverenciando. – Agradeço por ter trazido minha doce irmã. Agora, pode se retirar!_

_Tão rápido como entrou, o Senhor da Terra do Silêncio se retirou da sala._

_Ísis observou a irmã durante algum tempo. Os longos cabelos negros, lisos, caiam perfeitamente até quase tocar o chão. Os olhos, totalmente brancos, miravam a porta pela qual o Deus Chacal havia saído. O rosto inexpressivo e a pele absurdamente pálida faziam todos jurarem que Neftis era qualquer coisa, menos egípcia. O longo vestido negro, básico, de mangas compridas, traía a tradição do Egito, onde os vestidos eram brancos e, na maioria das vezes sem mangas. E pensar que tinham o mesmo sangue..._

_- Te chamei aqui, minha irmã, para avisar-lhe que as minhas Guerreiras já terminaram as fases de treinamento. Guerreiras poderosas, treinadas com Deuses do Egito... O que me diz? – Perguntou ironicamente, voltando-se para a irmã com um discreto sorriso vitorioso formado nos lábios._

_- O que pretende com isso? _

_- O Egito é uma terra fantástica... E seus Deuses são os mais bem desenvolvidos das culturas existentes no planeta, minha irmã. Estava estudando alguns deuses de culturas diferentes... E uma, em especial, me chamou a atenção..._

_- Quem?_

_- Atena... A Deusa Grega da Guerra Justa._

_Os olhos de Ísis se arregalaram. Ela tinha uma leve idéia do que a irmã pretendia fazer._

_- Você não está pensando em..._

_- Exatamente! – interrompeu Neftis. – Declararei uma guerra contra O Santuário de Atena. Seus Cavaleiros de Ouro são conhecidos por serem fortes e invencíveis. Veremos quem é invencível! Será uma Guerra Justa... Enviarei 14 de minhas Guerreiras para a Grécia!_

_- Não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Ísis, desesperada – Atena não é nossa inimiga! Deuses não são inimigos de Deuses! Não importa a cultura! Não é justo!!_

_- Então está na hora de rever seus conceitos de justiça, minha querida irmã. Amanhã mesmo, enviarei as Guerreiras! E reze bastante enquanto estiver presa, irmã querida. Pois, a partir de amanhã, essa Terra não terá paz enquanto nós, Deuses Egípcios, não formos adorados no mundo todo! ANÚBIS!_

_Ísis explodiu em lágrimas, enquanto o Deus Chacal entrava na sala apressadamente, e preparava-se para levar a antiga Deusa dali._

_- Você verá, Ísis! Os Deuses Egípcios serão adorados no mundo inteiro, por todas as religiões e culturas! E eu serei conhecida como a Deusa Suprema! Guarde minhas palavras, Ísis! – Gritou Neftis, enquanto via a porta da sala se fechar._

_Ísis ainda conseguiu ouvir a risada de Neftis, antes de ser novamente jogada na sala escura e perceber que, dessa vez, não estava sozinha._

_Soltou um grito de desespero quando percebeu que o outro ocupante do quarto era o corpo morto e frio de Osíris. _

**

* * *

**

**Créditos:**

**- ****Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**-&-&-&-&-**

Como é a segunda fic de fichas que escrevo (a primeira o site fez o favor de deletar), não vou usar o concurso criado pela **Natii**.

Quem sabe numa próxima fic.

**

* * *

**

_**Escolhidas:**_

**Mu – **Meu (_Ariadne McLower_)

**Shion – **Angela (_Dalila Albach_)

**Deba – **Selene Tatsu (_Selene Kinomoto) _(Perdão!! Só sobrou o Deba... :/)

**Saga – **Pure-Petit Cat (_Emma Sullivan_)

**Kanon – **Dri Lioncourt (_Hathor Meskhenet_)

**Mask – **Haru-chan17 (_Nicolle Madison_) (Pode ser o Mask? Os que você pediu já estão ocupados...)

**Aioria – **Seiying-chan (_Hellena Teich)_

**Aioros – **Aniannka (_Hatshepsut Anket_)

**Shaka – **Aino Minako Meiou (_Kate Winslet_)

**Dohko – **Deby Gomes (_Ginny Waslyey_)

**Milo – **Larry A. K. McDowell (_Dakota Itsune_) (Você esqueceu a arma, anjo o.o – me avisa por MSN, mesmo u.u)

**Camus – **Camila von Bielefeld (_Adhara Howset_) (Pode ser o Camus?)

**Shura – **Margarida (_Norah Grant_)

**Afrodite – **Lune Kuruta (_Lune Brannes_)

_Se alguém não quiser o cavaleiros, tem duas garotas que não conseguiram lugar na fic... xD_

_Se alguém quiser desistir avise logo! o.o_

**-&-&-&-&-**

**ELEMENTOS:**

**Fogo: **Ariadne McLower, Seiying-chan, Pure-Petit Cat, Camila von Bielefeld.

**Água: **Angela, Lune Kuruta, Dri Lioncourt, Deby Gomes,

**Terra: **Aino Minako Meiou, Margarida, Aniannka.

**Ar: **Larry A. K. McDowell, Haru-chan17, Selene Tatsu.

**

* * *

**

_Não vai dar para colocar a ficha nesse capítulo, ainda... Por um simples motivo: Minha cabeça oca de escritora apressada (que escreveu uma coisa no exemplo e outra na estrutura das fichas), percebeu que nem todas as garotas disseram a arma que teriam na fic._

_Então, eu peço __**que as garotas que não disseram que arma vão usar**__, mandem uma review informando a arma que querem (uma só, galera!) __**o mais rápido possível**__, POR FAVOR!_

**-&-&-&-&-**

Mais uma vez, peço desculpas para as garotas que ficaram fora da fic... Sinto muito MESMO! Mas não posso abrir mais vagas... Excesso de personagens não é bom (em outras palavras: Não sei escrever com tantos personagens) :/

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

**- **Larry A. K. McDowell (Por me incentivar a escrever a fic)  
- Angela (Por aceitar Betar a fic xD)  
- Lirya-sama (Por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)

**Ariadne McLower --**


	4. CapI Neftis, A Grande Deusa da Morte

**Guerra Mitológica**

Não existem registros que expliquem detalhadamente – ou comprovem a existência - de uma guerra por honra mitológica. Mas nunca é tarde para se iniciar uma.  
Quando duas deusas, de diferentes regiões, criadas por diferentes culturas e adoradas por diferentes pessoas colocam seus cavaleiros e amazonas numa guerra, muita coisa pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

**

* * *

**

**Créditos:**

**- Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**-&-&-&-&-**

Como é a segunda fic de fichas que escrevo (a primeira o site fez o favor de deletar), não vou usar o concurso criado pela **Natii**.

Quem sabe numa próxima fic.

**

* * *

**

_**Egito Antigo – Reinado de Neftis**_

A Grande Deusa Neftis, traiçoeira e infiel, desacostumada com a justiça que os outros Deuses adoravam tanto, armara um plano secreto, enquanto encontrava-se enclausurada na mesma prisão onde, agora, matinha sua irmã, Ísis, e o falecido marido, Osíris.

Cansada de ser tratada como uma escrava e um ser inferior, sabendo que se encontrava no mesmo patamar dos Deuses que caminhavam livremente pelas areias do Deserto, Neftis usou suas noites e dias para descobrir uma maneira de livrar-se e vingar-se.

Depois de dias de tentativas falhadas, ela descobriu que certo Deus, servidor de sua irmã, era mais ganancioso do que sua aparência mórbida e assombrosa deixava parecer. E, numa noite, quando esse Deus foi levar a humilde refeição que Neftis fazia todas as noites, a Deusa aproveitou para trancá-lo no quarto. E ali, fez um trato com ele.

E Anúbis, o Deus Chacal, guardião dos mortos, Senhor da Terra do Silêncio do Ocidente, aceitou de bom grado a chance que a Deusa da Morte lhe oferecia.

E ali começou o Reinado de Neftis.

Anúbis, por ser um Deus que possuía a absoluta confiança de Ísis e Osíris, era livre para andar onde quisesse no palácio. Depois que fechou o trato com a Deusa enclausurada, Anúbis comunicou Seth, irmão e marido de Neftis, sobre a idéia que a Deusa tivera. Seth, desesperado por salvar sua esposa da prisão em que se encontrava, ouviu a proposta de Anúbis e, sem pensar duas vezes, aceitou.

Naquela mesma noite, os dois Deuses invadiram o quarto de Ísis e Osíris. Anúbis ocupou-se de segurar Ísis enquanto Seth matava Osíris.

Com Osíris morto e Ísis imobilizada pelos braços e garras do Deus Chacal, a tarefa de Anúbis e Seth estava completa. Arrastaram a antiga soberana do Egito até a sala em que ela prendera Neftis, e libertaram a Deusa da Morte, aprisionando a Deusa do Amor.

Convencer os outros Deuses a obedecerem às ordens de Neftis, não foi difícil. E, atualmente, Neftis e Seth reinavam como Deuses absolutos e supremos nas Terras áridas e secas do Deserto Egípcio.

E como Neftis adorava se lembrar daquela noite!

Sentada no trono, com Seth ao seu lado, adormecido, Neftis gargalhava enquanto imaginava o desespero da irmã ao reconhecer o corpo do marido, que agora lhe faria companhia.

Com delicadas sacudidas, a Deusa da Morte tentou acordar Seth, que despertou na hora.

- Querido... Já amanheceu... E está na hora de colocar o plano em ação. – Falou, suavemente, a Deusa da Morte.

Seth pisou algumas vezes, desnecessariamente. Logo em seguida, ajeitou-se no seu próprio trono.

- Porque temos que trocar a nossa cama confortável por esses tronos? – Reclamou ele, enquanto ajeitava cuidadosamente a coroa vermelha e branca que se destacava contra seus cabelos negros.

- Agora somos os soberanos do Egito, meu rei. Vamos honrar esse posto. Além do mais, não consegui dormir a noite inteira.

Seth revirou os olhos, cansado de ouvir a mesma história. Neftis nunca dormia! Respirando fundo, o Deus da Violência bateu três palmas, que ecoaram pelo grande salão do trono.

- Anúbis? – Perguntou a esposa.

- Não, Sekhmet... – Respondeu Seth, simplesmente.

Neftis fez uma careta, não gostava da Deusa da Guerra e das Doenças, preferia que chamassem o Deus Chacal, que acompanhou o plano desde o início.

A porta da Sala do Trono abriu-se quase imediatamente, e a Deusa Leoa entrou na sala, com seu andar imponente, mas sem ser desrespeitoso. Parou na frente dos degraus que davam acesso aos dois tronos e fez uma reverencia.

- O que meus Deuses desejam?

- Sekhmet, as Guerreiras já estão prontas?

A Leoa arregalou os olhos e tremeu perceptivelmente. Tinha se esquecido de reunir as Guerreiras!

Percebendo a demora de Sekhmet para responder, Neftis sorriu satisfeita e vitoriosa. E foi sua vez de bater três palmas.

A porta da Sala tornou-se a abrir. Anúbis não entrou, fez uma leve reverencia e ficou parado na porta.

- Anúbis, as Guerreiras! – Ordenou Neftis.

O Deus Chacal deu apenas um passo para o lado, e as catorze garotas entraram na sala, de cabeça baixa. Tinham aprendido, durante os treinos, que era proibido encararem os Deuses supremos sem a permissão dos mesmos.

Sekhmet olhou surpresa para Anúbis, que apenas sorriu debochadamente em resposta.

- Obrigada, Anúbis. – Agradeceu Neftis. A raiva de Sekhmet aumentou. Neftis nunca lhe tinha agradecido! – Você, Leoa! Pode retirar-se. Provou que sua incompetência supera o imaginado!

Sekhmet irritou-se ainda mais. Virou-se e caminhou com passos duros até a porta. Porém, antes de sair, ouviu a voz fria de Seth.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada, Sekhmet?

A Leoa apertou os olhos, segurando-se para não explodir com seus superiores. Virou-se de frente para os tronos, fez uma reverencia e saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Neftis continuou a sorrir por algum tempo. Quando percebeu que Anúbis também se encaminhava para a saída, levantou-se do trono e, lentamente, começou a descer as escadas.

- Você fica Anúbis.

O Deus obedeceu.

Seth também se levantou e desceu atrás da esposa, ambos parando na frente das Guerreiras, que estavam ajoelhadas e usando seus uniformes de luta, como Neftis ordenara.

- Podem levantar-se.

Elas obedeceram imediatamente.

- E podem nos olhar – complementou Seth.

Hesitante, as garotas ergueram os olhares. Nunca tinham visto os Deuses pessoalmente e a beleza dos mesmos encantou as Guerreiras.

- Guerreiras de Neftis, que prazer conhecê-las. – Começou, humildemente, a Deusa da Morte. – O que pedirei a vocês, é uma missão complicada. Mas juraram dar a vida em nome do Egito e quero que cumpram esse juramento!

Elas concordaram com a cabeça.

- Vamos por partes. Vocês trabalham com os elementos da natureza, certo? – E sem esperar resposta, continuou – Ótimo! Não conheço vocês, ainda. Então, vamos nos conhecer. Guerreiras do Fogo, um passo à frente!

As quatro garotas deram um passo à frente, parando ainda mais próximas da Grande Deusa.

Neftis observou-as atentamente, até que apontou para uma delas, que tinha longos cabelos vermelho-sangue, um olho azul e outro verde.

- Seu nome?

- Ariadne McLower, minha Deusa. – Respondeu a garota, fazendo uma reverencia.

- Ariadne... Idade?

- 19 anos.

- Veio de onde?

A garota hesitou.

- A Deusa lhe fez uma pergunta! De onde você veio? – Insistiu Seth.

- Grécia...

Anúbis engoliu em seco. Tinha uma grega ali!

- Grécia... – Repetiu Neftis, surpresa.

Ariadne não fez nenhum outro comentário.

- Posso escolher outra Guerreira se quiser, Grande Deusa. – Avisou o Deus Chacal.

- Não... Vamos continuar... – Lançando um último olhar para a garota, Neftis olhou para as outras três. – Você!

A garota de cabelos prateados, que mexia ansiosamente os dedos das mãos, encarou a Deusa com seus belos olhos bicolor. O direito era rosa e o esquerdo tinha um tom violeta.

- Eu?

- Você mesma... Nome?

- Emma Sullivan, minha Deusa! – Respondeu, também fazendo uma reverencia.

- Gosto do seu nome... Idade?

- 18 anos! – Emma não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- De onde você veio?

- Irlanda...

Neftis examinou a garota de cima a baixo.

- Gostei de você... – E, em seguida, olhou para as duas que restaram.

Emma fez um gesto de vitória, discreto, com o braço. Soltando um "yes" sussurrado.

- E você? – Prosseguiu Neftis, apontando para a garota de cabelos ruivo-alaranjados, cacheados.

- Adhara Howset – Respondeu, fazendo uma simples reverencia.

- Idade?

- 18 anos... Também.

- Veio de onde?

- Irlanda... Também. – Respondeu Adhara, com um sorriso inocente.

Neftis sorriu, aparentemente achando divertida a coincidência de idade e país de origem. Adhara retribuiu o sorriso automaticamente.

- E você é...? – Perguntou, virando-se para a última garota.

- Hellena Teich... – Respondeu, sem entusiasmo, fazendo uma reverencia bem discreta e simples.

- Qual seria sua idade?

- 18 anos...

- Também veio da Irlanda?

- Não... Vim da Grécia, como a Ariadne. – Respondeu Hellena.

Novamente a Deusa congelou. Duas gregas! Isso não era bom!

- Certo... – Neftis tentou disfarçar o nervosismo, sorrindo. – Ariadne, Emma, Adhara e Hellena, as quatro Guerreiras do Fogo. Guerreiras da Água, um passo à frente!

As quatro Guerreiras do Fogo voltaram para seus lugares, enquanto as quatro da Água preparavam-se para a apresentação.

Imediatamente, uma das garotas chamou a atenção de Neftis, que olhou diretamente para ela. Os olhos azuis não se intimidaram, e encararam a Deusa com determinação.

- Você é egípcia, não é?

- Sou – A garota confirmou. – Hathor Meskhenet!

Neftis observou a garota por um tempo, o sorriso de Hathor incomodava-a.

- Sua idade?

- 17 anos. – Respondeu. – Com muito orgulho! – Acrescentou, depois.

- Espere um pouco... – Neftis pareceu se lembrar de algo. - Hathor... Você é irmã daquele insolente que acionou a armadilha de uma das nossas mais importantes pirâmides! Não é?

O sorriso da garota diminuiu de intensidade, mas ainda sem desaparecer do rosto. Ela trincou os dentes, controlando-se e repetindo mentalmente que aquela era sua Deusa.

- Meu irmão não era insolente... – Sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

E Neftis percebeu o tom de ameaça.

- Você é uma Guerreira e eu sou sua Deusa, jamais use esse tom comigo novamente! – Avisou a Deusa, no mesmo tom.

Percebendo o perigo, Dalila se adiantou, segurando com força o braço da colega.

- Calma, Hat...

Hathor continuou encarando a Deusa, mesmo quando essa desviou seus olhos para a outra Guerreira.

- E você? Quem é?

- Dalila Albach! – Respondeu a garota de longos cabelos verde-esmeralda.

- Veio de onde?

- Nasci no Japão, mas meus pais vieram da Alemanha.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 17 também...

A Deusa apenas concordou com a cabeça, lançando um último olhar para Hathor antes de encarar as duas últimas garotas.

- Obrigada, Lila... – Agradeceu Hathor, acalmando-se.

Dalila sorriu delicadamente em resposta.

- Tente se controlar, hein? Guarde toda essa irritação para os nossos inimigos – Brincou, tentando descontrair um pouco.

Hat sorriu também, facilitando o trabalho da amiga.

- Você... – Continuou Neftis, apontando para uma garota de olhos violetas e cabelos negros.

- Lune Brannes... – Respondeu, sem se importar em reverenciar a Deusa.

- Sua idade, garota?

- Dezoito. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Você é...?

- Tcheca...

Neftis observou a garota com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Fria e direta... Exatamente o que eu queria!

Lune permaneceu impassível diante do comentário. Aumentando a satisfação da Deusa da Morte.

Para encerrar aquele grupo de Guerreiras, Neftis olhou para a última.

- Nome?

- Ginny Waslyey – Respondeu, reverenciando Neftis.

- Idade?

- 16 anos...

Neftis observou a garota atentamente. Era a mais nova ali...

- Nacionalidade?

- Inglesa!

A Deusa concordou, novamente, com a cabeça, aprovando todas as garotas, que respiraram aliviadas, enquanto já voltavam aos seus lugares.

- Guerreiras do Ar!

As três garotas deram um passo à frente, automaticamente.

- Você... – Escolheu Neftis, apontando para uma garota de cabelos longos e prateados.

A garota olhou para os dois lados, em seguida para a Deusa.

- Eu?

Neftis concordou com a cabeça.

- Nicolle Madison...

- Idade e Nacionalidade?

- 18 anos... Também sou inglesa...

A Deusa franziu as sobrancelhas, interessada e incomodada com a constante coincidência de países de origem.

Observando atentamente, notou outra garota de cabelos prateados. Apontou para ela.

- Dakota Itsune, 20 anos e sou Irlandesa. – Adiantou-se a garota, antes que a Deusa perguntasse.

Neftis encarou a garota por alguns segundos. Os olhos cor-de-âmbar chamaram sua atenção.

- Poderia tirar a franja da frente do seu olho esquerdo? – Pediu a Deusa.

- Não – Respondeu Dakota, simplesmente.

- Então eu ordeno que me deixe ver seu olho!

A garota negou com a cabeça, continuando a encarar a Deusa.

- Kot... – Começou Nicolle, lembrando-se no meio da palavra que a colega não gostava de apelidos – Dakota... – Corrigiu-se. – É melhor obedecer...

Dakota revirou os olhos e, respirando fundo, levantou a mão para retirar a franja da frente do olho esquerdo.

Seth e Neftis arregalaram os olhos, enquanto as outras garotas tentaram não demonstrar nenhuma reação, mas ficou bem claro que algumas respirações foram prendidas.

Uma grande cicatriz, que atravessava seu olho verticalmente, destacava-se contra a pele pálida da garota. Aparentemente Dakota não era cega daquele olho, pois ele permanecia aberto e intacto. Mas a aparência da garota ficava bem mais ameaçadora com o olho à mostra.

Seth pigarreou e olhou para Anúbis, exigindo uma explicação.

- Bem... – O Deus Chacal hesitou por alguns momentos. – Eu pensei que, se ela deixasse o olho descoberto, alguns inimigos se assustariam com o ar, digamos, "selvagem" dela e... Sei lá... Fugiriam?

- Não vou deixar meu olho descoberto! – Protestou a garota, sem perder a calma, soltando a franja que cobriu, novamente, seu olho.

O Deus da Violência, novamente, olhou para o Chacal.

- Posso trocar de Guerreira... Tem uma que também se saiu bem nos testes...

- Troque... – Ordenou Seth, simplesmente.

- Com licença, Senhor. – Pediu uma das Guerreiras da Água.

Seth dirigiu seu olhar para Hathor, que dera um passo a frente, parando ao lado de Dakota.

- Sim?

- Eu posso ser uma Guerreira da Água, mas acompanhei alguns treinos das Guerreiras do Ar, e posso garantir que nenhuma outra Guerreira dessa categoria supera os poderes dessas que estão aqui. Acho injusto desconsiderarem a Dakota apenas porque ela tem uma cicatriz! Não sabemos sua história, isso pode ser o símbolo de uma grande vitória – numa batalha ou na vida -, já pensaram por esse lado? – Arriscou a garota.

- Eu acho... – Começou Nicolle, acompanhando o raciocínio de Hathor. – Que a Hat tem razão. Uma cicatriz não absorve os poderes de alguém... E se ela chegou até aqui, é porque tem capacidade!

- Enxerguemos por outro lado... – Falou Lune, evitando demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação diante dos olhares voltado para ela. -... Vamos inverter papéis. Dakota passa a ser Deusa suprema do Egito e nosso Grande Deus passa a ser apenas um, nesse caso, Cavaleiro do Ar, com uma cicatriz, aparentemente indiferente no controle de poderes, atravessando seu olho direito. Assustada e horrorizada pela aparência da cicatriz, Dakota proíbe o Cavaleiro de lutar para proteger a sua Deusa. Acho que nosso Grande Deus não ia aprovar a decisão. – Concluiu sua linha de pensamento mantendo-se calma, mesmo quando todas as respirações da Sala pareciam inexistentes. Inclusive dos dois Deuses supremos, totalmente desacostumados a serem enfrentados de tal maneira.

O silêncio incômodo foi subitamente cortado pela gargalhada divertida da Deusa da Morte.

- São perfeitas, Seth!

- Sim... – Concordou ele, ainda incomodado e absolutamente irritado por ser enfrentado por simples garotas. – Dakota irá lutar se é isso que tanto desejam. Agora, vamos continuar.

Dakota olhou para as três garotas agradecendo com o olhar. Suas respostas foram três sorrisos confiáveis.

- A última Guerreira do Ar é...?

- Selene Kinomoto.

- Sua idade?

- 19 anos...

- Nasceu onde?

- Portugal...

- Acho que já a vi em algum lugar... Há quanto tempo está em treinamento?

- Estou aqui há três anos, Grande Deusa.

- Começou os treinamentos com 16?

- Exatamente!

Neftis sorriu, mais satisfeita ainda.

- Terra... – Falou simplesmente.

As três guerreiras do ar voltaram para seus lugares, sendo imediatamente substituídas pelas da terra.

- As última três... – Comentou divertida. – Ah! Temos outra egípcia aqui, pelo que posso ver!

- Certamente, minha Deusa. – Concordou a garota, reverenciando-a respeitosamente.

- Seu nome?

- Hatshepsut Anket.

- Hoje é o dia das coincidências! Mais uma "Hat" para nossa coleção! – Exclamou a Deusa, animada com a demonstração de respeito da garota.

As duas egípcias riram do comentário.

- Qual seria sua idade?

- 20 anos, Senhora. – Respondeu imediatamente.

- Vejam só... Mais uma anciã! Você e Dakota serão as responsáveis pelas outras, hein? – Brincou, satisfeita por ter conseguido garotas tão excelentes.

Hatshepsut trocou um olhar com Dakota e as duas sorriram discretamente. As outras garotas também sorriram, divertidas pela Deusa ter arriscado uma brincadeira.

- Bom... Não preciso perguntar sua nacionalidade, já que ela é bem óbvia.

Seth, que estava calado desde o incidente com Dakota, estranhava o fato do ânimo de Neftis ter mudado tão rápido.

- Você, garota. Sua vez... – Indicou com a cabeça a garota de cabelos loiro acinzentado, compridos e cacheados.

- Me chamo... Kate Winslet... – Apresentou-se ela, tímida por nunca ter visto a Deusa antes.

- Bonito nome... E você é...?

- Americana... E tenho 18 anos. – Complementou.

- Você é bem bonita... – Observou a Deusa, sorrindo.

A garota enrubesceu, mas agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e sorriu para Neftis.

A Deusa olhou para a última garota, possuidora de cabelos castanhos escuros. E reconheceu-a imediatamente.

- Você é Norah Grant! – Exclamou Neftis.

Seth arregalou os olhos e aproximou-se, para observar melhor a garota.

- Ela é a cópia viva da Nithotep! – Admirou-se o Deus da Violência.

Norah estava confusa, olhando de Seth para Neftis sem entender o que falavam e como a conheciam. Percebendo a confusão da garota, Seth esclareceu:

- Sua família luta em nome da Deusa Neftis há incontáveis gerações, Norah.

- Mas... Eu não nasci aqui...

- Seus tataravôs abandonaram o Egito, na época em que Ísis recuperava suas forças. Uma batalha sangrenta aconteceu naquela época... Como eram uma família fiel à Deus Neftis há muitas gerações, deixamos que fugissem... Sabíamos que chegaria a hora em que uma herdeira voltaria para nós! – Explicou Seth.

- Você conhece Lockhart, não? – Perguntou Neftis, interessada.

- S-Sim... – Gaguejou a garota, assustada pelas revelações.

- Ele treinou todos da sua família... É uma honra tê-la aqui. – Admitiu o Deus da Violência, sorrindo pela primeira vez.

- Não precisa de apresentações... Temos todos os registros, da família Grant, guardados. Enfeitiçados com a magia dos Deuses, é atualizado magicamente toda vez que surge um novo descendente! – Revelou Neftis, alegre. Estendeu a mão para Anúbis, que se encontrava num canto da sala, surpreso. O Deus Chacal imediatamente retirou da túnica longa e branca, um pergaminho envelhecido e colocou-o sobre a palma da mão da Deusa. – Norah Grant... – Começou ela, abrindo e lendo o pergaminho. -... 19 anos e Inglesa. - Parou de ler. – É tudo que eu preciso saber.

Neftis fez um movimento com a mão, indicando que todas poderiam voltar aos seus lugares. As três últimas guerreiras deram um passo para trás, misturando-se com as outras.

- Vamos registrá-las, então. – A Deusa estalou os dedos. O pergaminho que estava em sua mão desaparece, reaparecendo em instantes na mão de Anúbis. O Deus Chacal, em resposta, também estalou os dedos e outro pergaminho apareceu na mão de Neftis. – Perfeito...

A Deusa olhou para seu marido, que revirou os olhos antes de também estalar os dedos.

- Pronto... – Murmurou ele, aparentemente irritado.

Neftis sorriu. Ela podia brincar à vontade com os pergaminhos, mas o único Deus capaz de fazer algum registro aparecer neles era Seth.

- É só falar? – Perguntou de forma quase infantil.

Seth acenou com a cabeça.

- Ele foi enfeitiçado para anotar as coisas conforme sua voz ordenar... Divirta-se. – Deu as costas e subiu os degraus, indo sentar-se em seu trono.

Neftis observou o marido e logo depois se voltou para as garotas.

- Ele é meio imprevisível... Não reparem... – Explicou, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

- Tudo bem... Ele não me ofendeu, afinal – Ironizou Dakota, referindo-se ao fato de Seth ter exigido outra Guerreira em seu lugar.

- Eu o achei bem simpático – Comentou Norah, despreocupadamente.

- Cada um com sua opinião... Sem discussões, gente! – Adiantou-se Dalila.

Foi a vez de Neftis revirar os olhos. Ela levantou a mão direita e as garotas calaram-se imediatamente.

- Registre... – Ordenou a Deusa para o pergaminho. – Ariadne, Emma, Adhara e Hellena, Guerreiras do Fogo. – Enquanto Neftis ia falando, as letras negras iam aparecendo no pergaminho, registrando os nomes das Guerreiras. – Hathor, Dalila, Lune e Ginny, Guerreiras da Água. Nicolle, Dakota e Selene, Guerreiras do Ar. Hatshepsut, Kate e Norah, Guerreiras da Terra.

Neftis parou de falar e passou os olhos pelo pergaminho, lendo o que estava escrito. Quando terminou, sorriu satisfeita.

- Vermelho... E confirma! – O pergaminho brilhou e as letras imediatamente adquiriram uma tonalidade escarlate, fixando-se no papel eternamente. – Agora... O mais importante... A Missão!

As garotas observaram atentamente enquanto a palavra "missão" aparecia lentamente no pergaminho, formada por letras negras que logo iriam tornar-se vermelhas, formando um documento que, pela primeira vez na História, comprovariam a existência da primeira Guerra por Honra Mitológica.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

_**Deuses do capítulo:**_

_Osíris - Deus assossiado à vegetação e a Vida no Além. Marido de Ísis, assassinado pelo próprio irmão._

_Ísis - Deusa do amor e da mágica._

_Anúbis - Senhor da Terra do Silêncio do Ocidente (terra dos mortos), Deus dos embalsamadores.  
Anúbis é representado, normalmente, como um homem com cabeça de Chacal._

_Neftis - Irmã de Ísis. Representa o aspecto dual da natureza. Ísis bem, Neftis mal. Deusa das terras áridas e secas do deserto e da morte._

_Seth - Deus da violência e da desordem, da traição, do ciúme, da inveja, do deserto, da guerra, dos animais, serpentes e dos Sith. Encarnação do espírito do mal. Deus da tempestade no Alto Egito. Marido de Neftis. _

_Sekhmet - Deusa da guerra e das doenças.  
__Sekhmet é representada, normalmente, como uma mulher com cabeça de Leoa._

**-&-&-&-&-**

_**Esclarecendo...**_

_Na lenda verdadeira, Seth também foi o responsável pela morte de Osíris. Porém, ele matou-o de forma diferente.  
Na lenda original, Seth teria ficado com inveja de Osíris (que seduziu Neftis, pensando que ela era Ísis. Anúbis teria surgido desta relação). Com a ajuda de setenta e dois conspiradores, Seth chamou Osíris para um banquete e, durante o encontro, apresentou uma caixa-sarcófago que prometeu entregar a quem coubesse nela. Os convidados tentaram ganhar a caixa, mas nenhum cabia nela. Seth, que tinha mandado fazer a caixa com as medidas de Osíris, convida o irmão para entrrar no sarcófago. Quando ele entra, os Siths (servos do próprio Seth) trancam-na e atiram-na no Rio Nilo. Ísis, desesperada, tenta a todo custo achar seu marido. Ao chegar em Biblos, ela descobre que a caixa ficou presa numa árvore, que tinha sido cortada para fazer uma coluna do palácio real. Com a ajuda da rainha, Ísis corta a coluna e volta para o Egito, escondendo o corpo de Osíris numa plantação de papiro. Seth, no entanto, encotra a caixa e, furioso, acaba esquartejando-o em catorze pedaços e espalhando-os por todo o Egito.  
A minha versão da morte de Osíris, foi criada apenas para caber no contexto.  
Não quero ninguém falando para seu professor (ou para um amigo que entenda de Miotologia Egípcia) que Seth matou Osíris para libertar Neftis de um quarto escuro, hein?_

_Osíris, Ísis, Neftis e Seth são irmãos.  
Osíris é irmão de Neftis, irmão de Seth, irmão e marido de Ísis.  
__Ísis é irmã de Neftis, irmã de Seth, irmã e esposa de Osíris.  
Neftis é irmã de Ísis, irmã de Osíris, irmã e esposa de Seth.  
Seth é irmão de Ísis, irmão de Osíris, irmão e marido de Neftis. _

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo! \o/  
Desculpem a demora... u.u Eu tive simulado hoje, e passei a semana inteira estudando.

Ah... Dri Lioncourt, eu simplesmente _amei _a sua história!!! Tive que fazer a Neftis conhecer a Hathor como a "irmã do insolente que acionou a armadilha de uma das pirâmides"... E como eu queria que ela fosse conhecida, tive que colocar a pirâmide como uma das mais importantes do Egito xD  
Sem problemas, não é?

Larry A. K. McDowell (ô nominho grande... não tinha um menor? xD)... Eu adorei a história da cicatriz de origem desconhecida no olho da Dakota!! Tive que armar toda uma situação em volta dela... Você não se importa, né?

Margarida... Também amei sua história! Essa coisa de ter ancestrais que serviram Neftis foi muito bem bolada, por isso fiz você ser bem famosa entre os Deuses. Bom... Eu chamei uma das suas ancestrais de Nithotep... Você também não se importa, né? xDD

Bom... O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco (ou talvez não... quem sabe?).

Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado vocês, participantes e leitoras! o/  
Deixem reviews... o.o xD

**-&-&-&-&-**

**Agradecimentos:**

**- **Larry A. K. McDowell (Por me incentivar a escrever a fic)  
- Angela (Por aceitar Betar a fic xD)  
- Lirya-sama (Por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)

**Ariadne McLower --**


	5. CapII O Juramento

**Guerra Mitológica**

Não existem registros que expliquem detalhadamente – ou comprovem a existência - de uma guerra por honra mitológica. Mas nunca é tarde para se iniciar uma.  
Quando duas deusas, de diferentes regiões, criadas por diferentes culturas e adoradas por diferentes pessoas colocam seus cavaleiros e amazonas numa guerra, muita coisa pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria!

**

* * *

**

**Créditos:**

**- Pisces Luna** (Pela idéia de fics com namoradas para os golden)

**-&-&-&-&-**

Como é a segunda fic de fichas que escrevo (a primeira o site fez o favor de deletar), não vou usar o concurso criado pela **Natii**.

Quem sabe numa próxima fic.

**

* * *

**

_**Grécia – Santuário de Atena**_

O Santuário estava bem mais silencioso do que, normalmente, costumava estar. Atena passara o dia inteiro afastada de seus cavaleiros, sem dar notícias, preocupando todos eles.

E agora, faltando poucos minutos para anoitecer, os Cavaleiros de Ouro reuniram-se na escada que ligava a Casa de Virgem à Casa de Libra.

- Eu... Estou realmente preocupado com a Atena... – Admitiu Mu, esfregando as mãos com nervosismo.

- Acalme-se, Carneiro! Todos nós estamos meio... Hum... Tensos com essa situação! Mas se descontrolar só vai piorar... E não vai ajudar ninguém... – Reclamou Máscara da Morte, revirando os olhos diante da demonstração espontânea e aberta de preocupação do Cavaleiro de Áries.

- Se eu não lhe conhecesse... Diria que está feliz por não ter visto nossa Deusa o dia inteiro... – Comentou, distraidamente, Shaka.

Distraído demais para notar o olhar mortal que Máscara da Morte lançou em sua direção.

- Vocês fazem tempestade em copo d'água! Irão ver como, daqui a pouco, Atena aparecerá aqui nos presenteando com um belo sorriso e dizendo que não precisamos nos preocupar com nada. Não é, Geloco? – Perguntou Milo, passando o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço do Cavaleiro de Aquário com uma delicadeza digna de Milo de Escorpião.

Kamus abriu a boca para responder "educadamente" a pergunta do Escorpião, quando uma presença conhecida chamou a atenção de todos.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro viraram-se imediatamente para a entrada da Casa de Libra, onde Atena estava parada, com uma expressão triste e cansada no rosto.

Milo soltou Kamus sem aviso, fazendo o amigo ter um encontro nada delicado com um dos degraus da escada.

- Atena...? – Arriscou Shura, aproximando-se da Deusa.

Os olhos profundos de Atena fixaram-se em Shura, para logo depois percorrer todos os cavaleiros e fixarem-se em Shaka e Mu.

Os dois imediatamente desviaram os olhos, fitando o chão como se algo muito interessante acontecesse ali.

- Vocês também sentem, não? – Perguntou a voz calma e delicada da jovem Saori Kido.

Os Cavaleiros de Virgem e Áries se entreolharam e logo depois concordaram com a cabeça, evitando encarar a Deusa.

Ela suspirou, cansada, e dirigiu-se até eles, sentando-se nos degraus da escada e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- E eu pensei que tudo tinha terminado...

Os outros dez Cavaleiros de Ouro, que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, olhavam de Atena para Shaka e Mu e de Shaka e Mu para Atena, pedindo, com os olhos, uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Percebendo a dúvida deles, a Deusa levantou a cabeça e sorriu, com simpatia, para eles, passando confiança no simples gesto.

- Eu sinto, no ar, nas águas, no tempo... Eu posso ver que mais uma guerra está para se iniciar... Não sei quem são nossos inimigos dessa vez, nem qual é o limite das forças deles, mas quero que saibam que, dessa vez, não lutarão sozinhos. Seja quem for que está mandando esses avisos pelo tempo, enfrentará não só os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro da Deusa da Guerra Justa, como também a própria Deusa! Atena, dessa vez, não ficará apenas observando!

Todos os cavaleiros se entreolharam, estranhando aquela atitude vinda de Atena. Mas não deixaram de perceber a corrente de ar gelado que atravessou a escadaria assim que a Deusa terminou de falar.

Diante da surpresa dos companheiros, a única coisa que Mu e Shaka puderam fazer, foi trocar mais um olhar extremamente preocupado. Porque eles... Eles sabiam o que ia acontecer. E não gostavam nada da origem da ameaça.

**-&-&-&-&-**

_**Egito – Reinado de Neftis**_

Satisfeita com as Guerreiras escolhidas, Neftis procurava, agora, uma maneira simples e direta de explicar qual seria a missão delas.

- Acho que poucas de vocês conhecem detalhadamente a Mitologia Grega, não é? – Indagou, delicadamente, a Deusa da Morte.

As garotas acenaram com a cabeça, positivamente.

- Bom... Pelo que eu me lembro, temos duas gregas aqui, não?

Ariadne e Hellena deram um passo à frente, fazendo uma simples reverência perante a Deusa.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Poderiam, por favor, explicar às suas colegas alguma coisa sobre Atena?

As duas garotas se entreolharam, mas logo em seguida viraram para as companheiras. Ariadne respirou fundo e começou:

- Atena é a Deusa Grega da Guerra Justa, da Sabedoria, do Ofício e da Inteligência... Freqüentemente é associada a um escudo de guerra, à coruja da sabedoria ou à oliveira, presente que deu a uma importante cidade grega, quando disputava o padroado de tal cidade com o Deus dos Mares, Poseidon.

- Atena teria nascido da cabeça de Zeus, que engoliu sua esposa ao saber que essa daria a luz a uma criança que superaria seus poderes. Durante uma guerra, o Grande Zeus sentiu fortes dores de cabeça, e foi vítima de Hefesto, o Deus do Fogo, que lhe deu uma machadada na cabeça, de onde saiu Atena, adulta, usando sua armadura, seu elmo e seu escudo, pronta para defender seu pai. – Prosseguiu Hellena, acompanhando o ritmo da história.

- Atena se tornou a deusa mais poderosa e ensinou aos homens praticamente todas as atividades que eles usam hoje em dia. Atena teria sido a nova Rainha do Olimpo. Mas como era mulher, Zeus permaneceu no poder. – Continuou Ariadne, tentando se lembrar dos mínimos detalhes daquela lenda.

- Vários Deuses, de diferentes culturas, adorados por diferentes povos e personagens de diversas religiões, são conhecidos atualmente por terem Guerreiros que lutam em seu nome, assim como a Grande Deusa Neftis. Mas O Santuário de Atena é bastante conhecido. Seus Cavaleiros são famosos, conta-se que eles não têm medo de lutar contra os Deuses da própria cultura, desde que assim possam honrar o juramento que fizeram.

- De proteger, sob qualquer circunstancia ou ameaça, sua Deusa... – Explicou a garota de cabelos vermelhos.

- No caso, Atena. – Completou a garote de olhos violetas.

As duas terminaram de falar e ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, vendo se não tinham se esquecido de algum fato importante da lenda. Ao repassarem toda a história em suas cabeças, e perceberem que não tinham se esquecido de nada, viraram-se novamente para encarar a Deusa.

Neftis sorria abertamente, vitoriosa. Era mais do que ela podia querer.

- Obrigada, garotas!

As duas Guerreiras fizeram mais uma reverência e voltaram para seus devidos lugares.

- Então, minhas amadas Guerreiras... Como puderam ver... Os Cavaleiros de Atena fizeram um juramento... Prometeram lutar por sua Deusa sob qualquer circunstancia! Quero eu façam o mesmo! E seus nomes ficaram anotados nesse pergaminho – ela apontou pro pergaminho que já apresentava os primeiros registros em vermelhos.

As garotas concordaram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, então! – Neftis virou-se para encarar o pedaço de papel, que flutuava ao seu lado. – Dê um espaço... Anotaremos a missão depois. Assim, ótimo. Agora anote: "Juramento".

A grande pena azul que anotava as palavras da Deusa pareceu hesitar antes de escrever com letras negras a palavra no pergaminho. Com a aprovação de Neftis, as letras tornaram-se vermelhas.

- Eu juro... – Começou Neftis, enquanto as palavras iam surgindo no pergaminho. – Que, sob qualquer ameaça, circunstancia, perigo ou dúvida, protegerei minha Deusa acima de tudo. Juro que pensarei antes na minha amada terra do Egito. Atacarei, lutarei e depois, se precisar, me arrependerei. Jamais hesitarei diante de um desafio e deixarei de lado minha própria vontade para honrar minha terra. E mesmo sob perigo de morte, não desistirei de minha missão. Eu juro que protegerei a Grande Deusa Neftis com minha vida. – Concluiu a Deusa da Morte, sorrindo satisfeita ao ver o resultado.

Enquanto a Deusa relia o juramento, uma das garotas se mexeu com nervosismo. Não tinha gostado nada do juramento que a Deusa escreveu. O vestido verde-água acompanhava as curvas do corpo, e os olhos azuis quase transparentes olhavam para as colegas ansiosamente, tentado ver se alguém teve a mesma reação que ela. Os cabelos longos e loiros estavam parcialmente presos, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Kate realmente não tinha gostado do juramento que teria que aceitar. Mas não desistiria por causa de um simples documento. Tinha chegado até ali e não iria embora agora. Kate Winslet não era o tipo de pessoa que desistia de suas conquistas.

Ao lado da jovem loira, Hellena também estava inquieta. Ela e Ariadne trocavam olhares todo o tempo. Hellena sabia, desde o começo, que ela e Ariadne iam falar demais! Neftis não precisava saber que os Cavaleiros de Atena juraram proteger sua Deusa acima de tudo. Agora cobrava delas uma coisa que elas não queriam! Trocou mais um olhar com a outra Guerreira do Fogo e viu nos olhos dela o arrependimento. Hellena suspirou e bateu três vezes a ponta do coturno no chão frio da sala. Ariadne viu o movimento e suspirou também, concordando com a cabeça. Tinham falado demais quando não deviam, agora teriam que agüentar as conseqüências.

Ao lado de Ariadne, Adhara Howset fuzilava as duas colegas com os olhos verde-azulados. Por Ariadne e Hellena não conseguirem controlar suas malditas bocas, agora ela teria que assinar um juramento onde dava sua vida de bandeja para uma Deusa tão... Detestável! Agarrou os cabelos, que caiam sobre seus ombros e sentiu uma vontade louca de arrancá-los, de pura raiva. Bateu os pés, irritada, ouvindo o barulho das botas em encontro do chão ecoar por toda a sala. Ainda dava para desistir?

Emma Sullivan, em pé ao lado de Adhara, achava engraçada e extremamente divertida a reação da outra. Ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos curtos atrás da orelha e voltou a prestar atenção na Deusa, mexendo, inconscientemente, os dedos das mãos. Apesar de ser uma das que pareciam estar mais calma ali, por dentro ela também estava nervosa.

Lune, por sua vez, não esboçava nenhuma reação. Obviamente sentira uma raiva gigante quando ouviu as palavras da Deusa. Mas resistiu ao impulso de também lançar um olhar mortal para Ariadne e Hellena. Ao invés disso, permaneceu parada e quieta em seu lugar, observando fixamente as reações de Seth, que estava sentado em seu trono e remexia-se desconfortavelmente. Certamente ela, assim como todas as outras, queria desistir da idéia de virar uma Guerreira, agora que sabiam do juramento. Mas para que se irritar e sentir-se arrependida quando tudo já estava feito?

Assim que ouviu as palavras que Neftis pronunciava, Norah gelou. A vontade de pular no pescoço de Ariadne e Hellena foi grande, mas ela se controlou e dirigiu todo seu ódio para a Deusa, que ria enquanto olhava o documento. Talvez as Guerreiras não tivessem toda a culpa, elas apenas obedeceram às ordens da Deusa Suprema do Egito. Talvez... A culpa fosse toda de Neftis, que cobrava uma coisa que elas não estavam dispostas a pagar. Observou fixamente a Deusa por alguns instantes, depois respirou fundo e fitou o chão. O que está feito, feito está.

Nicolle quase explodiu. Chegou a ameaçar dar um passo à frente, com a clara intenção de pular no pescoço de certa Deusa. Mas foi segurada pelas mãos pálidas e frias de Dakota, que pediu, com os olhos, para que ela tentasse se controlar. Nicolle cruzou os braços e bufou, irritada. Enquanto batia o pé repetidamente no chão, esperando que a Deusa as fizesse assinar sua "sentença de morte", como Nicolle tinha, carinhosamente, apelidado o documento.

Hathor simplesmente engasgou e teve um ataque de tosse exagerado. Foi rapidamente socorrida por Dalila que compreendia a reação da amiga. Assim que conseguiu se controlar, a egípcia lançou um olhar mortal para a Deusa. O que fazia Neftis pensar que ela, a irmã do "insolente" assinaria aquela porcaria? Quem sabe o fato de que se ela negasse, jamais sairia daquela sala com vida. Com toda a certeza do mundo, Hathor e Neftis não tiveram um belo começo e a egípcia de longos cabelos negros afirmava, sem pensar duas vezes, que ia assinar aquele documento apenas por obrigação. Afinal, ela tinha outra escolha?

Dalila aceitou aquilo com tristeza e decepção. Ela não queria... Não sabia nem o que estava fazendo ali, como uma das Guerreiras de Neftis. Mas, depois de ajudar Hathor a sobreviver ao ataque de tosse, a garota de longos cabelos verde-esmeralda apenas abaixou a cabeça, apreensiva, e suspirou com dificuldade. Se não pode lutar contra isso, você tem que agüentar.

Hatshepsut, ao contrário de todas as outras, aceitou o juramento sem criar problemas. Era uma honra, para ela, servir à Deusa Neftis. E seria uma honra maior ainda assinar o documento onde ela jurava dar a vida para proteger sua Deusa. Faria de tudo para honrar sua terra natal. Era Egípcia e seguidora fiel de Neftis, se fosse para morrer por algo ou alguém, ela morreria pela sua terra e pela sua Deusa.

Ginny também conteve o impulso de voar no pescoço de Neftis. Permaneceu impassível, quieta, observando distraidamente todos os cantos daquela sala, tentando parecer indiferente. Como ela queria estar com suas adagas agora... Seria tão fácil acertar uma na Deusa. Infelizmente, Anúbis não permitiu que elas entrassem armadas. A garota soltou um longo suspiro e cruzou os braços, esperando que Neftis terminasse de reler o juramento.

Ao lado de Ginny, Selene permanecia quieta, mantendo um sorriso conformado, porém triste. Ela dividia os mesmo pensamentos que Dalila. Não adiantava gritar, espernear, negar o que já estava acontecendo. Ela tinha sido escolhida, ela tinha treinado bem, ela estava ali... E isso não iria mudar. Ela tinha que aceitar os fatos, erguer a cabeça, engolir o orgulho e seguir em frente. Pelo menos ela podia tentar se iludir, fazendo-se acreditar que tinha um motivo aceitável pelo qual morrer.

Dakota também procurava conformar-se. Os olhos, inexpressivos, mantinham-se fixos na Deusa, acompanhando os mínimos movimentos. Prometia para si mesma em pensamentos que, quando ela assinasse aquele juramento, também estaria assinando a "sentença de morte"... Mas não a _sua _sentença. Estaria, amigavelmente, assinando a sentença de morte de sua Deusa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Neftis se arrependeria do que estava fazendo e sofreria grandes conseqüências. E pra que negar a diversão? Que fosse mais tarde, então.

- Perfeito!! – Gritou Neftis, excitada.

As garotas foram arrancadas de seus pensamentos com o grito da Deusa. Observaram atentamente enquanto Neftis virava-se e implorava com o olhar para o marido usar, novamente sua magia.

Seth, que até o momento sustentava o olhar de Lune, pareceu também acordar de algum transe e, mais uma vez, revirou os olhos.

- Porque você quer tanto criar um registro para essa Guerra? – Perguntou o Deus da Violência, cansado.

Como resposta, Neftis abriu um sorriso maldoso.

- Apenas estale os dedos, amor...

Seth duvidou antes de obedecer ao pedido da esposa. O estalo ecoou pela sala, produzindo um som sinistro. O Deus da Violência suspirou e olhou para Neftis, que aumentara o sorriso.

- Sim... – Respondeu, antes que a esposa perguntasse. – Irá escrever de acordo com as vozes das Guerreiras...

O sorriso da Deusa iluminou-se e ela virou para as garotas, alegre e quase saltitando pela sala.

- Digam seus nomes, queridas... E depois jurem servir à Grande Deusa Neftis até as suas mortes!

As garotas se entreolharam, perguntando com os olhos quem iria primeiro. Um longo minuto de silêncio aconteceu antes que Dakota, vendo que ninguém iniciaria aquilo, desse um passo à frente.

- Eu, Dakota Itsune, Guerreira do Ar, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida.

As letras negras foram escritas no pergaminho, mas não se tornaram vermelhas. Dakota respirou fundo, era a última chance de desistir ou aceitar. Piscou com nervosismo e, finalmente, aceitou seu destino.

- Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis. – Apoiou um dos joelhos no chão, como os Guerreiros normalmente faziam, numa reverência respeitosa.

E viu as letras negras tingirem-se de vermelho.

Seth arregalou os olhos, impressionado. Jurava que elas iam desistir no último momento! Jurava que Dakota ia desistir! Quando viu a garota ajoelhar-se e assinar o documento, admitiu que ficou surpreendido... E ele tinha desprezado-a!

- Eu, Hatshepsut Anket, Guerreira da Terra, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida.

Sem hesitar, nem pensar duas vezes, a garota ajoelhou-se no chão, completando o juramento.

- Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis.

Não levantou nem encarou a Deusa. Apenas sorriu vitoriosa e orgulhosa de si mesma. Finalmente, era uma verdadeira Guerreira de Neftis.

- Eu, Dalila Albach, Guerreira da Água, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Os belos olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver-se sem escolha. – Minha vida é sua... Grande Neftis. – Ajoelhou-se no chão, também.

Hathor bufou, irritada, e parou ao lado da amiga.

- Eu Hathor Meskhenet, Guerreira da Água, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Pronunciou, com desprezo nas palavras. Porque mesmo ela estava ali?

Apoiou um dos joelhos no chão e ficou na altura de Dalila. Antes de completar o juramento, virou-se para a amiga e perguntou, de modo que só a outra Guerreira escutasse:

- Temos mesmo que fazer isso?

O tom quase desesperado de Hathor por pouco não provocou um ataque de risos em Dalila. A garota de longos cabelos verdes apenas concordou com a cabeça, divertida, segurando ainda mais a vontade de rir ao ouvir o suspiro indignado de Hathor.

- Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis. – Falou em voz alta, logo voltando a sussurrar para a amiga: - Ou talvez não seja...

Dalila balançou a cabeça, divertida, enquanto segurava outro ataque de risos.

Outra Guerreira adiantou-se, postando-se ao lado de Hathor.

- Eu, Kate Winslet, Guerreira da Terra, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – A garota fez uma careta antes de ajoelhar-se e completar: - Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis.

Já ajoelhada, Kate revirou os olhos, que cena ridícula elas estavam fazendo!

- Eu, Norah Grant, Guerreira da Terra, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Imitou o movimento das outras. – Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis.

Metade da alma de Norah estava extremamente satisfeita por finalmente estar ali, no lugar onde seus antepassados uma vez estiveram. A outra metade estava totalmente irritada, Neftis tratava-as como simples escravas! Não eram escravas, eram Guerreiras!

- Eu, Emma Sullivan, Guerreira do Fogo, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Declarou a Guerreira, com determinação nas palavras. – Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis! – Continuou, em voz alta. – Pelo menos, até quando eu achar que deve ser... – Terminou, falando para si mesma.

Os cabelos curtos e prateados cobriram um pouco o rosto da garota, ocultando o sorriso cínico que ela lançou para o chão.

- Eu, Ginny Waslyey, Guerreira da Água, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Jurou Ginny, adiantando-se e repetindo o gesto das Guerreiras, encarando o chão. – Minha vida... É sua, Grande Neftis.

Imediatamente, outra Guerreira se adiantou, ajoelhando-se.

- Eu, Lune Brannes, Guerreira da Água, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida que, por acaso, já é sua, Grande Neftis. – Falou tudo sem pensar e sem hesitar. Fez o que devia fazer e já estava satisfeita. Não se importou em observar as letras negras tornando-se vermelhas.

- Eu, Ariadne McLower, Guerreira do Fogo, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – A garota hesitou antes de continuar e trocou um rápido olhar com uma de suas companheiras. Hellena suspirou conformada e sorriu para a amiga, tentando acalmar a garota. – Minha vida... – A voz de Ariadne falhou e a Deusa imediatamente ergueu uma sobrancelha. A Guerreira do Fogo respirou fundo e repetiu: - Minha vida é... Sua... Grande Neftis. – Terminou de citar o juramento, ajoelhando-se logo em seguida, permitindo que seu rosto fosse coberto pelos longos cabelos vermelhos.

Antes que qualquer outra pudesse se mover, Hellena deu um passo à frente.

- Eu, Hellena Teich, Guerreira do Fogo, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Ajoelhou-se no chão e completou, sem tremer, sem hesitar... E sem saber se iria se arrepender depois. – Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis.

Enquanto a próxima Guerreira se adiantava, Hellena virou-se discretamente para Ariadne, que ainda permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

- Ari... – Chamou delicadamente. Os olhos bicolores da companheira logo a fitaram. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Estamos todas juntas. – Sorriu para a amiga que apenas concordou com a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso, hesitante.

- Eu, Nicolle Madison, Guerreira do Ar, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – Respirou fundo e soltou o ar, triste, para logo depois completar a frase: - Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis.

Apoiou um dos joelhos no chão como as outras e deixou que os cabelos longos e prateados caíssem sobre os ombros e tocassem o chão. Evitando, a todo custo, olhar para as letras vermelhas no pergaminho.

- Eu, Adhara Howset, Guerreira do Fogo, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. – A garota adiantou-se uns passos, ficando ao lado das outras Guerreiras do Fogo. – Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis. – Completou o juramento observando atentamente enquanto as letras negras adquiriam a tonalidade escarlate.

A última Guerreira se adiantou, ajoelhou-se e, ainda com o sorriso conformado, pronunciou o juramento, completando, assim, as catorze Guerreiras Oficiais de Neftis.

- Eu, Selene Kinomoto, juro lutar pela Grande Deusa Neftis e pelo Egito até o último momento da minha vida. Minha vida é sua, Grande Neftis!

E viu as letras negras tornarem-se vermelhas.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

_**Deuses do capítulo:**_

_**Egípcios:  
**_

_Neftis __– Irmã de Ísis. Representa o aspecto dual da natureza. Ísis bem, Neftis mal. Deusa das terras áridas e secas do deserto e da morte._

_Seth__ - __Deus da violência e da desordem, da traição, do ciúme, da inveja, do deserto, da guerra, dos animais, serpentes e dos Sith. Encarnação do espírito do mal. Deus da tempestade no Alto Egito. Marido de Neftis._

_Anúbis__ - Senhor da Terra do Silêncio do Ocidente (terra dos mortos), Deus dos embalsamadores.  
Anúbis é representado, normalmente, como um homem com cabeça de Chacal.  
_(Apesar de não ter muita certeza se ele aparece nesse capítulo)

**-&-&-&-**

_**Gregos:**_

_Atena__ – Deusa __da sabedoria, do ofício, da inteligência e da guerra justa._

_Zeus __– Senhor do céu. Deus grego supremo.  
_(foi, apenas, citado)

_Poseidon__ – Senhor dos oceanos. Deus dos terremotos e dos cavalos.  
_(foi, apenas, citado)

_Hefesto __– Deus do fogo, dos metais e da metalurgia.  
_(foi, apenas, citado)

**

* * *

**

_**Esclarecendo...**_

_Quem leu o "Esclarecendo" do capítulo passado, deve lembrar-se que eu comentei que Anúbis é filho de Osíris e Neftis (na lenda original). E que Ísis, Osíris, Neftis e Seth eram irmãos._

_Pois bem... Nessa fic, Anúbis NÃO será filho de Neftis e Osíris. Será um Deus normal, sem parentesco com os soberanos do Egito._

_Osíris, Ísis, Seth e Neftis também não serão irmãos._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Segundo capítulo, gente:D

Eu sei que a parte em que as garotas pronunciam o juramento pode ter ficado repetitiva e cansativa, mas eu _precisava _colocar essa parte.

No meio das falas de algumas, tem uma cena básica de amizade para descontrair um pouco... E para não tornar a leitura tão chata... xD

Hum... Alguns recadinhos:

Dri Lioncourt e Angela... Eu amei as personagens!! A Dalila e a Hathor conquistaram um espaço no meu coração! XD heuheue... Eu fiz as duas serem óóótimas amigas na fic, ok? Espero que as "criadoras" das garotas não se importem com isso! ;

Seiying-chan... Eu achei sua personagem muito perfeita, também! E por ela ser grega, como a Ariadne, eu também fiz as duas serem boas amigas na história. Espero que você também não se importe com isso:D

Haru-chan17 e Larry A. K. McDowell... A Dakota e a Nicolle são tão... Opostas... que eu queria saber se vocês também não se importam de eu colocá-las como grandes amigas...  
Se não quiserem, é óbvio que não colocarei.

Eu postei esse capítulo hoje, porque amanhã umas amigas perdidas vêm dormir aqui na minha casa... E eu não vou ter tempo de postar a fic amanhã xD

Então... Posto hoje! ;D

E o próximo capítulo vai demorar... certeza! xDEsse mês eu tenho recuperação, provas e mais um simulado... Então... peço desculpas desde já! xD

Espero que o capítulo tenha agrado!!  
Tanto as participantes quanto as leitoras! ;)

Até breve o/

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

Larry A. K. McDowell (por me incentivar)  
Angela (por betar)  
Lirya-sama (por me ajudar a desenvolver a idéia)

**Ariadne McLower - **


End file.
